Technical Field
This application relates generally to construction tools. More particularly, this invention relates to tools used for installation of drywall. Specifically, this invention relates to drywall tool and method of using the same, where the tool includes an extendable tape having a guide at one end and a contact device that is able to mark or score the exterior surface of the sheet while the tool is moved across the surface and the guide is kept in abutting engagement with the edge of the drywall sheet, so as to maintain a constant distance between the edge and the contact device.
Background Information
Professional drywall installers use a tape measure and a utility knife to install drywall. They will first measure the required opening and note measurements. Then they will move to the stack of drywall that is leaning substantially vertically against a nearby wall. With the previously noted measurements they will pull the tape out so that the desired number is just exiting the tape measure and push the tape lock. With the tape body in one hand and the utility knife in the other hand, they grab the end of the tape with the utility knife hand and then place the body of the tape measure on the edge of the drywall panel. While holding the knife and tape end in the other hand on the drywall, the installer will move along the entire panel scoring the drywall board. This requires a great deal of skill as the tape measure body is not intended to slide sideways along the edge of a sheet of drywall. Holding the tape end and the utility knife in one hand is tricky, inaccurate and potentially dangerous in that the installer may cut himself with the utility knife. Next, the installer will pull the board a few inches away from the wall and impact the opposite side of the scored region with their hand, foot or knee to break the board at the score line.
There is therefore a need in the art for a tool that simplifies the marking and cutting operation.